


Action

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Character Motive?, Drabble, Karma is protective AF, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or what it was supposed to be, Short, but enjoy??, i have no idea what this is, kind of, or where it came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: A short drabble on the nature of Karma's relationship with Nagisa.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Action

**Author's Note:**

> So cleaning out all my WIPS leads to me finding shit like this and being ?????? more often than I'd like to admit? So. I vaguely remember intending to write a thing about these two going to the moon?? I dunno this is old af, whatever it is. Hopefully y'all enjoy it lol.

They will fail.

They know this. He knows this.

But Nagisa’s eyes are brilliant and shining in the dim light of the moon, and the weight of his knife is heavy in his palm.

It’s always heavy. Lighter than he expects it to be. The knives he’s used before were not rubber. The weight difference had startled him at first—but it’s still substantial, and he’s so used to it that using _real_ knives throws him off now. But this new weight is comfortable, and familiar, and sums up all he knows of home save Nagisa’s presence and the quiet of being the only other heartbeat in a too-still building.

A camping trip, Professor Bitch had claimed, was in order. Karma suspects she just wanted an excuse to run around in pajamas—if they can even be called that—when the attack starts.

Nagisa’s shoulder brushes his, silent as always.

 _Why?_ Karma’s been asked. _Why Nagisa?_

They can’t reconcile the quiet child with his companion, the violence with the calm. And Karma always smiles, because until Koro-Sensei, no one had understood.

He fights so Nagisa doesn’t have to. Because if that happens, he knows he’d lose Nagisa.

Professor Bitch steps out of her tent, strides over to Koro-Sensei’s, long legs flashing in the moonlight as a gauzy see-through gown is bunched at her thighs.

Sex is the only thing she knows, but she wields it as a blade sharper than Nagisa’s gentleness.

She disappears into the tent.

And they will not win, Karma knows this. Nagisa knows this. But this is something that brings Nagisa joy, something that he loves, and so Karma will play along. He will take it seriously, and they will fail.

But he will do it.


End file.
